Life is now
by Icedreaming
Summary: In that moment the last of the Uchiha knew that his life could be dedicated to something else, much more than a dark revenge.


Naruto was on the ground, exhausted, wounded, but finally all was over. Madara was lying a few meters away, defeated, once and for all. The blond would want to shed tears of joy, but he was so tired from not succeeding. And fainted.

Sasuke was in the hollow of a huge crater, staring at the corpse of his uncle. He could not believe it was all over, he felt so lost.

Sakura ran agile among the branches. The rosette was treating the wound on the arm of Gai-Sensei when she heard the terrible explosion. A glance in the direction from which the sound comes and then the immediate decision to move.

A slight drizzle began to fall from heaven to wash away the blood that the war had made copious flow, to cool after that the heat of summer had made unbreathable those long days of fighting. Blinding lightning crossed the leaden sky when the young woman saw the huge crater and the completely destroyed area. Sakura was heartbroken by that sad scenario. She put her hand on her chest, her heart pounded wildly: a few moments and she would have discovered the bitter truth.

When the pinky saw Madara's corpse in the middle of the hollow her eyes widened, but she hadn't time to somatize the discovery that noticed her former teammate. Sasuke was alive, but it seemed as mesmerized by the lifeless body of his last consanguineous alive until moments before. Sakura clenched her fist for cheering up and slid into the crater.

Sasuke did not seem to have heard, he was in full trance. The girl came forward and leaned on her knees to shake him. In those conditions he could not damage her and Sakura wanted to take the risk.

"Sasuke-kun! Do you hear me? Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura's voice rang out in the wilderness, where the only other sound was the rain ticking on ground. The Uchiha did not seem to awaken. Tsunade's pupil did not know what to do, so she began to heal many cuts that the dark-haired man had on his arms and back. The green chakra flowed from her hands, healing the visible wounds. It were invisible wounds that Sakura would want to treat too.

Sasuke could not really believe that everything was over, he couldn't believe that finally the circle of hatred had been broken. Now he was really alone, the last Uchiha on the face of the planet. And he himself had helped to end the existence of his family, but this time was terribly different, this time probably did the right thing. There was the fight with Naruto, his former teammate had made the promise that he would be the only one to stop him. And then the discovery, the appearance of the ghost of Itachi to reveal that the taken road was the wrong one, even in this circumstance. Konoha had his responsibilities, but also innocent people who lived there had no guilt for what committed years earlier. And then there was Madara, the true creator of everything. The decision was taken thanks to the revelation and the subsequent Naruto's promise: guilty Seniors would pay and the whole village would come to knowledge of reality. Then the two had fought together like old times, Naruto to defend the village, Sasuke to put an end to all that story. Now he felt drained, as if the sudden disappearance of the last goal had private him of real horizons. A life spent in pursuit of revenge and the uncertainty ahead, daily life consisting of aspirations to rebuild. Sasuke did not know how to behave, what decision to take. The Uchiha suddenly returned master of his senses and he felt a wave of well-being in the right arm, a soothing sensation. And he saw a funny little rose head intent to treat his wounds, indifferent of the rain that was soaking her. He grabbed her wrist and the rosette looked at him with her wide emerald eyes.

Sakura felt the strong clasp on her arm and his onyx eyes come back her to the past, because for the first time in years she seemed to recognize that depth that made her falling in love. She did not want the illusion, but it seemed another Sasuke since the last meeting in the Iron Country. Her former teammate did nothing but staring, as if to want to send a message through the eyes. She was aware that she had to be to make the first move, as usual, but she would try again at any cost. Sakura used the other hand and touched his face in a slow caress, her chakra cured the minor scratches that the dark-haired had on the forehead. Then she gathered all the courage and spoke: "You know Sasuke-kun I have dreamed many times of curing you in this way, of being close to you again like now."

In that moment the last of the Uchiha knew that his life could be dedicated to something else, much more than a dark revenge. The words of Itachi came to his mind, his brother expected that Sasuke did not render vain his sacrifice and continue to live up. Yes he would return to Konoha, despite knowing that the reinstatement was not easy. He had to do this for his brother, for Naruto and even for Sakura. Apparently she had not stopped loving him, even though it was hard to believe after their last meeting and after he tried to kill her twice. He put aside his damned pride and decided to start laying the foundation stone on which to rebuild his future. Slightly he clasped the young kunoichi by her shoulders and whispered in her ear: "Thanks again Sakura". He heard her to stiffen in his delicate grip, but only a few moments later he felt her slender arms to encircle his chest.

Naruto was awakened by a shrug, the blond opened his eyes when he saw Kakashi-Sensei. He was pulled to his feet by his master, and both headed towards that frightening crater. Even their lives started again.


End file.
